


Beautiful Girl

by FromOZwithlove



Series: 452 Songfics [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Beautiful Girl by INXS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girl

They were crossing the intersection at 5th and 32nd when it happened. A red pickup slammed into the back end of Leo and Hazel's bug, flipping the small car onto the passenger side and almost completely collapsing the tiny trunk. Leo's hands were ripped of the wheel as he tumbled over, the seatbelt catching him with a hard jerk. Hazel, sitting in the passenger seat, hit her head hard on the window. The last thing Leo heard before he blacked out was the sound of sirens.

\-------------------------------------------

The bright white light scorched Leo's eyes when he peeled open his lids. Briefly he wondered why his bed was so clean, and then he remembered what had happened. The truck, the car crash, and Hazel. "Hazel!" He sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs and looked around. A nurse walked in and looked surprised to see him sitting up. "Sir, you need to sit down." she said, rushing towards him with a clipboard in her arms. He grudgingly obliged. "Where's Hazel?" he questioned. She consulted her chart. "I'm allowed to take you to her." she said, "If you're feeling up to it, she's stable right now." Leo agreed, and she helped him up. He only had some cuts and bruises, the nurse told him, and he could leave in about three days. Leo walked faster as they got closer to Hazel's room. The nurse stopped him outside of her room. "There were some complications." she said in a soft voice. "She went into a coma right after you got here." Leo's hope wilted. He turned and went into the room, desperately wishing for Hazel to be awake with a smile on her face. Hazel lay in the cot still and silent. Leo stifled back tears, brushing a curl behind her ear. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll leave you alone for a minute." the nurse said, closing the door. Leo knelt next to her bed. "Beautiful girl," he said, a tear rolling down his face, "you have to wake up you have to..." He collapsed into sobs, his ragged breath making it almost seem like Hazel was moving. He lifted his head and realized that she actually was moving. He stared as she shifted, her eyes fluttering open. A machine beeped loudly. The door pushed open and nurses and doctors rushed in, busying themselves with checking monitors and adjusting IVs. Leo slipped his hand into Hazel's. She smiled as he leaned closer. "Hey beautiful girl. It's okay. You're gonna go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I am a walking cliche.


End file.
